Annoyance
by ann7x
Summary: Tweek doesn't understand why Craig does the things he does. Craig/Tweek slash.


**Author's Note:** My girlfriend and I are playing a game where we randomly get a pairing and then randomly get a theme out of the 100 Themes Challenge to write about for that pairing. I was lucky enough to get Craig/Tweek as a pairing- it's one of my favorite- and got 'annoyance' as my theme. This is what resulted. More from that game coming soon, and there should be some pretty interesting pairings. :]

Annoying. Irritating. Aggravating. I'd been called all of these in my life, and surely worse names behind my back. I couldn't help the twitching or the paranoia any more than the addiction that fueled them. My life was a constant bout of stress, causing screams and ticks that did nothing but piss people off.

Not everyone was annoyed by me. My parents still loved me- though I questioned how true that was whenever selling me into slavery was brought up, which seemed too often to be normal- and I did have friends. The boy who had become my best friend over the years, Craig Tucker, very rarely showed any evidence of irritation with my little quirks. Still, most people thought it best to avoid the twitchy kid who disrupted the peace with whimpers and ridiculous rantings.

Being a source of general annoyance, however, didn't make me immune to the emotion. I was capable of feeling extremely annoyed, and it had been happening more and more often in the presence of my abovementioned best friend. He was my favorite person to be around for many reasons, like his calm demeanor, subtle sense of humor, and a body that I could drool over. My feelings for him had been growing rapidly until he was practically all I could think about.

_I wonder when dinner will be ready. Damn, Craig's ass looked good in those jeans today. Is there a math test tomorrow? Craig has the most adorable smile. I hope the gnomes don't come tonight, I'm running out of underwear. I'd like to see Craig in _his_ underwear. God, I wish Craig would fuck me._

I somehow managed to cover up the fact that I was fantasizing about him when we would hang out. I had the process down, and was perfectly content to spend my waking hours drifting through pleasurable daydreams. Until he had to go and ruin it, of course.

It started with light brushes of skin against skin. He would tuck my hair behind my ear, or slowly let his hand touch mine. I would be flustered, but when he acted as though nothing had happened, I would try to just forget about it. That was difficult to do when he started holding my hand, being completely nonchalant as if he didn't even notice. Then he began to periodically kiss my cheek, and even lightly pecked my lips a few times. I would blush and stutter as he pretended he hadn't done anything out of the ordinary.

Annoyance, annoyance, annoyance.

The frustration was suffocating, but I couldn't bring myself to confront him. When I tried, I never got much further than, "I-I… you… what… gah!" to which he would respond by ruffling my hair with a fond smile , and then continuing on with whatever he had been doing.

It got to the point where I really couldn't stand it anymore. The stress of not knowing what he'd do next, or when, or why, was making me insane. I just couldn't take it.

"Why?!" I exclaimed one day, not realizing that the question didn't make much sense if you weren't involved in the conflict in my head. Craig jumped at the sudden noise, giving me a curious look.

"Why what?" he asked me, some concern in his eyes. It made me melt to see how much he took my worries seriously. But I had to focus.

"Why do you… ngh," I grunted, twitching under the stress. He waited patiently while I took a few quick breaths. "Why do you… y'know, touch me and stuff?" His confused expression prompted me to elaborate. "Like kiss me, and touched my hair."

I reached up to tug at a section of my hair as I mentioned it, and his hand lifted to stop me. He had taken it upon himself to protect my hair from my nervous grip, but hesitated that time.

"Does it bother you?" he questioned cautiously, seeming worried. It wasn't like Craig to be worried. "You never said anything about it."

"I tried!" I informed him, tugging at my hair yet again. The hurt expression that crossed his face made me whimper. "What I mean is… uh... I like it when you do it, I like it a lot, but I don't know _why_ you're doing it, and if you're wanting the same things that I do, and it's- ngh- stressing me out so much and it's so goddamn annoying!"

He looked taken aback, and I panted as the quick talking caught up with me. We both sat quietly, my embarrassment quickly setting in and causing me to blush. My eyes widened when I felt his hand against my cheek, forcing me to face him. "I'm sorry, Tweek. I've been… afraid."

Craig? Afraid? Afraid of what? It didn't make sense. My thoughts must have shown, because he laughed softly.

"Sounds wrong, I know. I'm so intensely badass and all," he joked, lightening the mood in the way he always did. I smiled, my eyes slowly closing as he leaned in. Our lips touched, pressing together harder than any kiss he'd given before. The taste and sensations were delightful, even if my nerves were high and I wasn't quite sure what to do. Winging it seemed to work for him, since he was smiling when we separated.

"What is it that we were talking about?" I murmured, licking my lips and eyeing his.

"Me being afraid to tell you how I felt about you, and you being annoyed with me for it."

"Right. I think I pretty much get it now, though." I nodded quickly, twitching slightly. He grinned, his hands freely roaming my face and neck. He answered my prayers for another kiss as he leaned in, and my annoyance was completely forgotten.


End file.
